nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
2K19 Match 4
NoDQ CAW 2K19 Match 4 is the fourth episode of Season 10 of NoDQ CAW as well as the two-hundred-and-twenty-ninth episode overall. It is a No Holds Barred Match between Walter White and The Terminator in an opening round match of the 2019 NoDQ CAW Cup. Match }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} The two men circle one another then exchange strikes. Walter White sets The Terminator up on the top turnbuckle before giving him a Super Arm Drag. White collects a sledgehammer from under the ring then assaults him repeatedly with it before picking up a 2-count. White attempts a fist drop from the turnbuckle but The Terminator dodges it and boots White down for a 2-count. White tackles the Terminator then collects a steel chair from under the ring. The Terminator exits the ring but White strikes him with the chair repeatedly. White throws The Terminator into the barricade then gives him a Russian leg sweep before throwing him back into the ring. Getting into the ring, White wedges the chair in the corner then attempts to hit The Terminator with the sledgehammer but The Terminator evades the attack, fighting back with a series of strikes. The Terminator attempts to set White up on the top rope but White fights back and chokes the Terminator to pick up a 1-count. White heads out of the ring once ore to retrieve a baseball bat from under the ring, which he uses to strike The Terminator repeatedly to collect a 2-count. The Terminator throws White into the corner than delivers a heart punch to White. White pushes The Terminator off him then Irish whips him face-first into the chair. White rolls The Terminator up for a 1-count. White strikes The Terminator with the sledgehammer then pins him but doesn’t get a count. White ascends The Terminator for a splash but The Terminator blocks it by getting his knees up. The Terminator delivers a vertical suplex to White then clubs at him before giving him a backbreaker to pick up a 2-count. The Terminator elbows Whit in the face then rolls him up for a 2-count. White chokes The Terminator on the top rope then strikes him again with the baseball bat. White gives The Terminator a straight punch and The Terminator rolls to the outside. White follows The Terminator out of the ring but is thrown into the steel steps and the barricade for his trouble. White fights back with a series of punches to the head. White slides the steel steps into the ring then gives The Terminator a series of fist drops to the face. White climbs to the top turnbuckle and dives off at The Terminator but The Terminator dodges before giving White a back drop before returning him to the ring. The Terminator gives White a leg drop on the apron to pick up a 2-count. The Terminator swings the baseball bat at White but White dodges and fights back with a clothesline before picking up the steel steps. White hits The Terminator repeatedly with the steps then makes the cover for a 2-count. The Terminator throws White into the corner then drops him on the top turnbuckle with a snake eyes before throwing White into the steps. The Terminator gives White a pullback clothesline for a 2-count. The Terminator argues with the referee as White gets to his feet, surprising the Terminator with a roll-up for the 3-count to win the match. Winner: Walter White Category:Season 10 Category:NoDQ CAW Cup